


The Gauntlet

by Tor_Raptor



Series: The Gravesen Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_Raptor/pseuds/Tor_Raptor
Summary: A visual representation of the gauntlet chart in the Gravesen common room.
Series: The Gravesen Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten some requests for a visual for the gauntlet chart in the common room at Gravesen, so I spent hours making this table look pretty and figuring out how to insert an image into a story on here. Hopefully this works out. The whole thing was too big to fit in one screenshot, and for some reason it doesn't want to let me post more than one image, so hopefully this is enough to get the general idea.


End file.
